Dante Stark
'Nicknames' Dante-Angel, Sam, Sammy, Samantha, or Stark 'Early Life' Dante Stark is the oldest daughter of Seth and Sabrina Nykyrian. Dante and her siblings were close to Tony Stark. Simply because Seth was good friends with Howard Stark. In reality Seth had always been Howard's bodyguard and closest friend. Dante and her siblings were moved away from their residences when Dante was five. Nicole was four, Jeffrey was three, Elizabeth was two, and Jason was one. Dante never knew that her father had a son from a previous relationship that actually saved his marriage to Sabrina. When they settled down Dante did her best to keep her siblings protected and do what her father wanted. 'S.H.I.E.L.D the first time' Dante went through a normal high school career. She met Natasha Hathaway in high school and befriended her. The two were friends and did everything together. It was when they were just getting out of high school together that Nick Fury approached the two. Dante and Natasha went into S.H.I.E.L.D. and did college at the same time. Her original code name given to her was Angel. Dante and Natasha quickly picked up on how to do their job. Dante and Natasha quickly became skilled at being assassins. Dante and Natasha didn't talk much about what missions Fury sent them on. Though every once in a while they would talk to each other about it. Simply because you can't stand horrors for very long in your own head. Dante and Natasha also got close with Vivien Neelson and Natasha Romanoff. 'Teddy/Leaving' After a while Dante got involved with Daniel West. West was an agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. just like Dante. Dante ended up having a son from the relationship. She named him Theodore Steven Nykyrian. Daniel dropped off the radar with Dante and Dante left S.H.I.E.L.D. so she could raise Teddy. Dante kept in touch with Natasha Hathaway because they were good friends. When Teddy was two she adopted a six year old little girl that had needed her. It was also at that time that Daniel West tried to kill Dante, Teddy, and Lydia. Natasha Hathaway and Natasha Romanoff brought him in. Dante stayed under the radar and out of dangerous situations until Teddy was six. Romanoff showed up at the club Dante worked at with Tony Stark. It was then that Dante resigned with S.H.I.E.L.D. and became Tony's assistant/babysitter. 'S.H.I.E.L.D. Part 2' Dante and Tony got along. Well sort of. Taking the advice from Phil to heart that dealing with Tony wasn't all that bad. About six months after Dante started her undercover job she left Tony suddenly with both Teddy and Lydia. She's finally stopped becoming Captain of the Clean-Up Crew and gotten in over her head. Dante went to stay with Nicole. Tony found her four months after she left. It became obvious to Tony as to why she fled. Dante returned to California two months later. She returned with Maria and Austin Stark. Four months after she returned Tony asked her to marry him and she said yes. They got married quietly and without letting papers know because Dante was still under cover as Nicole Owens. Dante changed her last name legally to Nykyrian-Stark. 'New York' Dante ended up having Natasha Hathaway transferred to her to help her run Stark Industries. Shortly after her sister Nicole came to live with Tony and Dante. Nicole brought along her four daughters. Nicole told Dante that she was leaving her husband because he was still in love with his college crush. It took Tony, Natasha, and Happy holding Dante back so she didn't kill her soon to be ex-brother-in-law. Dante was there to help Nicole have her son Seth. Dante also watched her sister Nicole start an unlikely relationship with Fandral and her best friend developing one with Thor. Dante had Tony give both Natasha and Nicole jobs at Stark Industries. When Fury called Natasha and Dante and told them to get to New York Dante didn't argue. She said goodbye to her family and went to New York. There Fury introduced them to Steve Rogers. Steve looked very shocked to hear Dante say her last name had Stark attached. Dante and Natasha helped Steve get adjusted to the world. While they were doing that the Avengers were activated. What she didn't know was that her sister had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. while she was gone. Their first meetings worried Dante. She was sent in with Steve and Hathaway to take down Loki. The familiar AC/DC that played had her smiling before Tony descended with Nicole. Dante was confused but went with it. The entire New York invasion was a fiasco that Dante didn't want to deal with. Not only were her kids in Stark Tower, but Nicole's children were in the tower as well. Dante faced off with Vivien. Vivien shot Dante three times and Dante actually fell off of the edge. Thor caught her and she was watched over for the rest of the battle. Simply because they thought she was dead. At the end of the battle life went back to normal. 'Name Change' Six months later Dante changed her last name to Stark. She also had her nephew Dean Worthington, Elizabeth's son, runaway and come live with her. During this Vivien escaped and they had to go hunt her down. During this Nicole had another son she named Scott and Hathaway had a little girl named Anastasia. After capturing Vivien Dante had to request that Fury let her go. Vivien was released to Loki and Dante, Tony, and everyone had to wait for Daniel to come to them since his escape. When he came in they caught him again and handed him back off to Fury. Weeks after the Daniel surprise Tony told Dante that they had adopted a baby girl and a fourteen year old girl. He didn't exactly talk to Dante about it and it threw her off. She's fine with it, but sometimes talking is good. 'Personal Life' Dante is the oldest daughter and child of Seth and Sabrina Nykyrian. She however has an older half-brother. Dante had a son with Daniel West. His name is Theodore Steven Nykyrian, later Theodore Steven Stark. She also adopted a girl that was four years older then Teddy. Her name is Lydia Maia Nykyrian, later Lydia Maia Stark. Dante is best friends with Natasha Hathaway. The two were in S.H.I.E.L.D. together. Dante ended up marrying Tony Stark. The two have Austin Seth and Maria Jill Stark. Dante is the aunt to six girls and six boys. Her sister Nicole has four girls and two boys and her other sister Elizabeth has four boys and two girls. Tony adopted two girls without telling Dante, but Dante doesn't really care. The girls are biologically sisters. The oldest is fourteen and her name is Rumor Dixie Stark and Angelina Jamie Stark. Dante and Tony run Stark Industries together. She's the CEO and he's the COO. The two of them manage to split up trips to companies who want to partner with them. It was while she was in England that Tony sent her a picture of a little boy from Brazil that needed a family. Dante told him they'd talk about it. They adopted Andres Antonio Stark. Dante ends up speaking Portuguese with him a lot. She's also the Aunt for Natasha's daughters. Siblings: Phil Coulson (Half-brother) Nicole Nykyrian (Sister) Jeffrey Nykyrian (Brother) Elizabeth Worthington (Sister) Dustin Worthington (Brother-in-law) Jason Nykyrian (Brother) Nieces/Nephews: Dante Nykyrian (Nicole's daughter; twins with Claire) Claire Nykyrian (Nicole's daughter; twins with Dante) Natasha Nykyrian (Nicole's daughter) Mia Nykyrian (Nicole's daughter) Seth Nykyrian (Nicole's son) Scott Nykyrian (Nicole and Fandral's son) Dean Worthington (Elizabeth and Dustin's son) Randy Worthington (Elizabeth and Dustin's son) Roman Worthington (Elizabeth and Dustin's son) Matthew Worthington (Elizabeth and Dustin's son) Kelley Worthington (Elizabeth and Dustin's daughter; twins with Isabelle) Isabelle Worthington (Elizabeth and Dustin's daughter; twins with Kelley) Anastasia Hathaway (Natasha and Thor's daughter) Cori Hathaway (Natasha's daughter) Category:Iron Man Category:The Avengers